The Wedding That Wasn't
by cinderella9056
Summary: Patrick and a pregnant Robin was getting married when something that Patrick does Robin finds out about and leaves Patrick on the day of their wedding. Jason steps in to help Robin deal with what Patrick had done. Will this lead to love and a third chance for Jason and Robin and if it does what about Patrick and the baby?
1. Chapter 1

THE WEDDING THAT WASN'T

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: Set sometime around 2007

CHAPTER ONE

Patrick had convinced himself he wanted to marry Robin, but as the days before the wedding got closer and closer he wasn't so sure he could go through with it. He was having doubts and tomorrow was the wedding. He loved Robin but to be with one woman forever he didn't know if he could do it. He was having doubts about going through with the wedding. Everything was set and in one more day they would be married.

Who would have ever thought he would get married? He was at his bachelor party at Jake's. There was plenty of women here dying for it. It seemed and one in particular caught his eye. His friend Pete sat next to him and noticed that Patrick kept eyeing the redhead and decided to do something about this marriage.

It was not happening, not if he could stop it and he thought he could so he motioned for the redhead to join him in the bathroom and offered her $3000 if she could get the groom to have sex with her. Pete told her the marriage was doomed because the groom was being forced to marry the bride so she would be doing the groom a favor if the bride caught him at it and another $2000 if she did and he would take care of that happening so the redhead kept coming on to Patrick and supplying him with alcohol and chattering with him and he left and she followed him home and took her lock pick out and walked in and found him in the bedroom and she came up behind him and she started touching his member and he finally turned around, he was hard, and saw that it was the redhead not Robin, she dropped to her knees and he told her he was getting married but she continued and before long he was screwing her in his and Robin's bed.

The next morning Robin was looking all over for her veil and realized it wasn't there when the phone rang and it was Pete they were at Patrick's and they were leaving now and her veil was there can she come and get it, she said yes, she would be right over. Pete had snatched the veil the night before having found out where the dress was being kept at.

When Robin got there she walked into the bedroom expecting to get her veil for the wedding in a few hours. Instead she found Patrick in bed sleeping with some redhead and they were both naked and she yelled and shocked Patrick awake and the redhead woke up smiling seeing Robin and her extended stomach. This woman was pregnant, she hated pregnant woman.

"I would suggest you stop smiling or I will knock it right off of you, bitch, and you Patrick can go to hell. How could you, Patrick, how could you?"

"Robin, Sunshine." Is as far as he got before she picked up a book and threw it at him and hits him with it. She then walks out as fast as her pregnancy would allow, crying. How could he do this to them?

Meanwhile Patrick grabbed some clothes to go after Robin but the redhead grabbed onto him and so he had to get her off of him before he could go after her. By the time he got outside she was backing out of the driveway with tears in her eyes. His heart broke at seeing this. He finally knew that he loved Robin more than anything and now he may have lost her. He has to find her and explain and get her to forgive him and marry him. He goes back and kicks the redhead out of his and Robin's house and gets dressed and Matt Hunter walks in and looks at Patrick and asks "What are you doing? Why are you not dressed to go to the church yet?"

"Robin won't be at the church, I have to find her. She came over this morning and saw me in bed with the redhead from the bar. She followed me home and we had sex."

"What the hell Patrick. You cheated on Robin on the night before you were to marry her. Are you nuts?"

"I need to find her please help me find her?"

"Alright I'll start at Kelly's."

"I'll go to the hospital." Patrick says.

Meanwhile Robin doesn't want to go see anyone and explain why she wasn't getting married today. How could he do this? How could she be so wrong about him? Where could she go that he would not find her? Jason's. Patrick wouldn't look for her there. She hoped Sam wouldn't mind but if she did oh well, she wasn't going to worry about Sam and her feelings.

Robin needed help and Jason always would help her. She hoped this time there wouldn't be a problem either. She drove to Harbor View Towers and parked in the parking garage so no one could see her car unless they went into that garage.

Upstairs in Penthouse 2

Sonny and Carly was ready they were meeting Jax and the boys for breakfast before going to the church to see Robin get married. Jason had tried on three different suits and he still couldn't find one he liked. He was nervous, to watch the woman he had loved marry another was nerve racking especially since it wasn't loved, he was still in love her with her and always would be, she was a part of him and always would belong to Robin, just as he was about to come down the stairs with another suit on there was a knock at the door and he went to answer it but Sonny was closer and he opened the door and Robin Scorpio came in. Everyone was surprised to see her, her wedding was supposed to be starting in a couple hours so why was she there and crying.

Jason hurried down the stairs and took her in his arms.

Please let me know what you think with a review! Details of what you like about my story or dislike please!


	2. Chapter 2

THE WEDDING THAT WASN'T

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

CHAPTER TWO

Jason hurried down the stairs and took her in his arms and just let her cry. He had a million questions but they could wait. First one being why wasn't she dressed for her wedding and there instead of here? But for now he just let her cry.

Sonny and Carly was wondering what was going on also. Why she was here and not getting ready to marry Patrick?

When her tears started to dry up and she started to step away from Jason with swollen eyes, she knew the questions would come and she hoped Carly wouldn't insult her too badly because she just might punch her if she did. She was at the end of her rope and it wouldn't take too much to make her punch her, what she really wanted to do was punch Patrick and scissor kick him and then kick him in his groin but in her condition that wasn't going to happen. How could he cheat on his pregnant girlfriend the night before the wedding?

"I know you have questions and I will answer them but please let me do this without interruptions or snide remarks from you Carly, I just can't handle it right now. I forgot my veil at Patrick and my house and one of his groomsmen called me and I went to get it after they supposedly left and instead of finding my veil in the bedroom I found Patrick and some redhead naked and it was obvious that they had, had sex. How could he do this right before the wedding is beyond me but there will be no wedding today the bride will not be showing up at the wedding. Carly let's here the snide remarks now."

"I'm sorry Robin. No snide remarks you didn't deserve that. What are you going to do?"

"Find somewhere to live is first on the agenda, I will not live there anymore. It has been tainted."

"I have an idea why don't you live next door at Penthouse 4 you've always loved that place. I want you to live there and decorate it anyway you want. I will have all new appliances put in, you can choose the furniture and paint anything you want you can do to it. It is bigger than it was I bought the two penthouse down below and made a home out of the three of them so it is a little different." Sonny tells her.

"Are you sure Sonny?"

"Yes sweetheart I am sure. I will sign it over to you, it should be yours anyway it was Stone's and everything of Stone's went to you and so the penthouse is really yours anyway."

"Thank you, Sonny. Now all I need to do is get my stuff out of Patrick's house without him being there and I know just how to do that. After the appliances get delivered and furniture and stuff I will do that, but for now Carly do you think you could rent me a room and not tell anyone where I am at, I want no one to be able to get to me. Absolutely no one." 

"I have an idea how about since you don't want to see anyone you and I take a vacation, you should have time off from the hospital right?"

"Yes, but are you sure Jason?"

"I can't think of a better way to spend time than to spend it with you. Where would you like to go? Anywhere you want to go we can go the sky's the limit."

"Okay I can't think of nothing better right now than to go away on a vacation with you but are you sure Sonny can spare you right now?"

"He can go. We will have you choose colors and stuff and by the time you are back the penthouse will be ready."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's get started."

Jason yells for Spinelli, who with his computer helps Robin choose colors for Penthouse 4 before she and Jason leave.

Meanwhile Patrick and Matt are looking everywhere for Robin. They haven't called anyone in her family because Patrick doesn't want to explain why he needs to find Robin.

Mac is called by one of his detectives and told him that Patrick Drake was looking for Robin all over town, along with his brother Matt Hunter. Mac calls Brenda and asks to speak to Robin, just to make sure she was okay.

Brenda tells him she doesn't know where Robin is and she and the bridesmaids were getting worried. None of them had heard or seen Robin.

Mac tells her he would call Patrick after he tries to call Robin's cell phone.

Brenda tells Mac she had already tried several times to call Robin with no answer and she also tells him that Robin's wedding dress was still there when he asked her about Robin's wedding dress. This did not sit well with Brenda or Mac.

Mac told Brenda that he would get in touch with Patrick. He had a feeling that something was wrong. Why else would Patrick be trying to find Robin? Something must have happened, but what could have happened? Well Mac was about to find out and when he did there would be no place Patrick could hide from him because he had hurt his little girl.

Would you please REVIEW? You know you want to tell me what you think so go ahead and tell me. No flames please.


End file.
